Almost but not Quite
by Carbo
Summary: Trunks helps Pan with her studies and things start heating up. Things are not quite as they seem though.


**Almost But Not Quite**

By Carbo

Disclaimer: Not me! I don't own the characters or Dragonball, nor do I make any money from this. 

Notes: A quickie I got the idea for while writing Phengophobia. Pan, Trunks and a study session? Let those hormones boil people! *evil laughter* Anyway, the story isn't quite what it seems. Read on and you'll find out =)

**Warning!** Pretty hot action! I'd say rated from PG-13 to R. It doesn't go below the waist, but it isn't exactly discreet either. Little kids and narrow minded people stay away!

Oh, I almost forgot: Send feedback! Please!

* * *

As she walked to her desk to get her pencil sharpened, a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled her form behind, pressing tightly her against a warm hard body. The pencil dropped form her hand as she instinctively leaned into the touch, her mind clouding over form the dizzying effect of his hot breath brushing against her neck.. 

She moaned softly as she felt his warm lips descend on her bared shoulder, kissing their way up her neck slowly, tortuously slowly, all the way to her earlobe, which he sucked between his teeth and bit rather playfully, making a small giggle escape form her. 

Pulling her closer, he spun her around in his arms to face him. He smiled down at her softly, seeing the pure desire in her eyes, the same desire he knew reflected in his own. Cupping her chin gently with his hand, he leaned closer and kissed her soft and long, making shivers run down her body to her toes leaving her aching for more. Not being able to control her urges, she crushed her lips against his forgetting all discreetness, rubbing her body against his rock hard form, surprising him and herself with her want. Quickly recollected, Trunks matched her kiss with equal force, sliding his tongue into her mouth, challenging hers to a wrestling match. 

Wrapped up in each others arms still kissing, they moved slowly towards her bed. Braking the kiss, Trunks pulled his shirt over his head hurriedly, as she discarded her own, then claimed her mouth again, while his hands travel down to her back caressing her smooth skin. 

She could feel the hard muscles on his back flexing under her hands with every movement, with every caress and smiled against his lips when he moaned low in his throat, as she raked her nails gently down his spine, to his pants and to his buttocks. 

Drawing his lips from her mouth against her will, he moved his mouth across her jaw, and then down her neck to her shoulder, while his hands found their way to her bra and pried it open, letting the garment drop to their feet. 

Backing slightly away form her, he took in the beautiful image before him, and smiled his normally light blue eyes dark form desire. Pan smiled back at him. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close again, feeling her now bare hardened nipples press against his chest. Letting his hands roam over her body, he started kissing her neck again running his teeth down her skin, sending ripples of pleasure down her spine, making little moans escape her mouth as he deemed lower, kissing his way slowly down her chest, between her breast and down to her navel. 

Once he got to her waist he circled his arms around her, and surprised her by lifting her up like she was a mere feather, and after clearing the books from the bed with his other hand, gently laid her down on the covers, while he propped himself on top of her. 

"Pan" He whispered to her ear hoarsely. 

"PanPan?" The voice grew louder, more persistent, questioning. Pan frowned in confusion. Something wasn't right. Suddenly the world around her started to dissolve and to her shock she found herself standing by her desk, fully clothed and sharpener and pencil in hand. It had all been a daydream, a very **real** daydream. So real she could still feel his aching touch on her body and the hotness of her cheeks. 

"Pan?" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. _The voice is real?_ She asked herself, her thoughts still hazy and spun around only to meet the blue eyes of the person she'd just been dreaming about. 

"Pan are you Ok? You've been sharpening that same pencil for the last too minutes." He asked, both concern and amusement evident in his voice while stared at her from her bed. 

Pans face turned pure crimson, and she quickly averted her eyes form his. _Oh god!_ She screamed at herself at sudden realization. _You perv!_ She felt like sinking into the ground. She'd been fantasizing about him doing to her? And she'd thought it real!? _God Pan, you are loosing it ! _

"Pan?" She jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice. She hadn't noticed him getting up. She looked up at him finding only a few inches away, looking down at her with a concerned frown. Her cheeks only grew hotter. 

"Pan are you ok?" He asked again. 

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She said in an unsteady voice, avoiding his gaze, trying to back away, but was stopped by the desk behind her. 

"You sure?" He asked, laying his hand on her shoulder. 

Pan flinched at his touch, getting more uncomfortable as the images of her daydream flashed vividly in her mind. She needed to get away form him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said finding her voice again and quickly slipped past him. 

"I just, uhgot a little distracted, that's all." She added as lightly as she could, but couldn't help blush, as she thought of just **how** "distracted" she had been. 

"UmOk then." Trunks scratched his head, not quite sure whether to believe her or not. She honestly wasn't acting like herself.But it was obvious she wasn't going to talk to him about it "I guess it's study time then." He smiled at her getting a small nervous smiled from her in return. With relief and walked over to her bed and sat down. 

Pan gave a relieved sigh as the look of suspicious concern disappeared form Trunks' eyes and he dug into the problematic math problems. She wouldn't have been breathing so easily, if she had known just why Trunks had stayed in the bathroom so long in the middle of last weeks study session, and why he sneaked a peek at her every now and then when she wasn't looking, gazing at her with a sad, longing look in his light blue eyes. He sighed lightly. _Why is it so difficult? _He thought silently and turned down his gaze. 

**End**


End file.
